The Doctor Meets Sonic
by I love Mafusa
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. It's a story of how the Doctor meets Sonic and co.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Doctor was inside the TARDIS flicking all the switches. And then the TARDIS appeared near a stature it was Sonic the Hedgehog stature. The Doctor did not know what or who the stature was but he didn't mind. He went to this boy with two tails and ask "Excuse me but what year is this" the boy replied "This is 2010 sir what cave wear you in" "Don't worry have you every time travelled before" the doctor asked "No" "Oh do you want to" "No" "Ok bye" then the doctor left.

He then went to an apartment for a room since his TARDIS was not safe to stay. His door number was 991 which Amy Rose had the same door number. He nock on the door nobody answered it so he nock 3 times then Amy answered it she was ready to go on her last date before her wedding (which is in less than a month) she rushed she thought it was Sonic but it was not. She opened the door and quickly said "Sonic I am not ready so please wait" but then she opened her eyes and saw a man, it wasn't Sonic it was the Doctor. "My name is The Doctor I ask for a room and they gave me this room I didn't know you live her if you want I'll leave" "No" said out loud Amy you can stay I heard that you might come.

"Hi my name is Amy Rose I lived her when I was 16" "Oh how come you are all dress like that" "I was just getting ready for my date with my boyfriend Sonic it's are last date before are wedding" and then the door bell rung "That must be Sonic" Amy went and opened the door "Hi Sonic I would like you to meet The Doctor" "Hi I am Sonic The Hedgehog I am Amy soon to be husband" "Stop it Sonic" said Amy. "I am the Doctor I am Amy new roommate" "It was nice meeting you now come on Amy lets go on our date" "Ok there food in the cupboard if you want to eat anything" "Ok bye" said the Doctor "Bye" said Amy and Sonic at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor started to check the house just in case any alien technology but there was nothing. He had a quick snack and then went to take a nap. After Amy came from her date she went to see The Doctor but he wasn't there she wondered where he went. Then he appeared and Amy said "Where have you been." "I went to check on my TARDIS." "A what?" asked Amy "A TARDIS it's a time machine wait I have not introduce to you properly I am a Time Lord I travel in time and a TARDIS is my time machine." answered the Doctor "Ok so are you a hero or a villain?" "I'm a hero my TARDIS send me here in this Dimension I think something drag me here." "Ok well let me make it clear my boyfriend Sonic he is a hero to." "Ok you should go to sleep." "Yeah your right you can sleep in the spare room." "Thank you do want to go somewhere in my TARDIS." "Sure." "Good night." said the Doctor "Night." said Amy and the both got change in there room and brush their teeth and went to bed.

**So do you like the first and second chapter please review and try not to be harsh on me it is my first fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning the Doctor got up and found Amy up cooking breakfast. He asked "What is that" Amy answered "I'm cooking breakfast". after that they went to the TARDIS.

When they arrived Sonic came by but said he can't stick around a blast off to save Cream from Scourge who is kidnapping him, Amy didn't know about this so she carry on walking. They reached at the TARDIS then Amy ask "Is that it that blue box" "You would be amazed on what is inside" and with that he opened the door and then Amy went in and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then the doctor pulled Amy and shut the door and kissed her on the lips. The kiss took 2 minutes both the Doctor and Amy kissing each other, the Doctor pulling Amy's waist and Amy holding the Doctor's neck it was a passionate kiss they shared. After that they broke Amy quick response was "Oh Doctor I had no idea you would do that" "Well I like women" "Oh really well I enjoy that kiss it was better then Sonic kisses we should do this more often lets carry on" "Ok" and then they started again but this time without clothes they pulled off each other clothes in the TARDIS the Doctor and Amy practically having sex Amy didn't care at the moment she knew that Sonic will never find out.

**If you can be sensible then carry on reading other wise don't.**

Amy was moaning "Come on Doctor oh that was great" the Doctor putting his finger in Amy's flower and Amy just moaning. Then the Doctor did what Amy didn't see coming the Doctor started to lick Amy flower inside and outside, Amy started to scream out to stop but the Doctor never he just went faster. After Amy shouted "I'm going to cum please stop" but he didn't listen and then Amy cum the Doctor started to lick her cum and said "Not bad it taste nice" and then he stopped.

"You screamed through the whole thing" "I know no now lets not do that for a bit I might end up having a baby with the wrong guy and what will Sonic think" "Ok sexy Ames" "Hey only Sonic calls me that" "Well I called you sexy Ames with the sexy remember that" "Fine honey" "Honey?" "Yes if you call me sexy Ames then I call you honey" "Cool"

**Well that's chapter 3 done keep an eye on my other story Sonic plays Games Console but to tell the truth I like this story better bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor was just talking of the staff he does and get's help from his companion in this case Amy was his companion. ''So there was a girl called Rose Tyler which happened to be my last name Rose'' '' Yea then it was Donna then Martha then Donna again and then Rose, Martha, Jack and Sarah Jane Smith you know she handles aliens like me with the help of her son Luke Smith, Clyde and Rani you could say she is the next Doctor anyway then it was Jackson and Rosita then Christina then Adelaide and then Wilfred Donna father. And just before I came here I was with Amy Pond and Rory Williams which reminds me it's not Amy Pond it's Amy Williams anyway yeah and your next Amy Rose and soon to be Amy The Hedgehog'' ''Wow that's a lot of companion'' ''Oh that just my 10th regenerated body companion and the other two are the body I'm in now and so are you Sexy Ames'' ''Cool so where to now?'' ''How about in the future.'' ''Let's go to my future'' ''Okay'' so the Doctor started to flick some switches and said ''GERONIMO!''

**That's chapter 4 on the next chapter I will introduce new character but their are all Sega character but the Doctor is BBC character bye. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The TARDIS appeared and there stood 2 hedgehogs. ''Do you think it's him'' ''Yeah I'm positive it's him'' and so they went and saw the TARDIS.

While was inside the TARDIS Amy and the Doctor where just ready to leave the TARDIS. ''Ready Amy'' ''Yes and what happened to Sexy Ames'' ''I wouldn't say you nickname all the time when I feel it I will call you that'' ''Oh ok'' so they both set out. ''Doctor look'' he looks at the two hedgehog ''I don't believe it, it is it's you and Sonic'' and then the two future Sonic and Amy came and said ''Hi welcome to the future.'' And then the Doctor Who theme song starts.

And they all went to the future Amy and Sonic house. ''So where're your kids unless we went to far back from the birth of your children'' ''No we have two teenagers actually'' ''Two teenagers oh really'' '' How very convenient'' said Amy from the past. ''So where are they'' ''They are upstairs Dash Maria come downstairs there is someone who want to meet you'' then the two teenagers rushed in the living room. ''Dash and Maria I like you to meet your past mother and the Doctor'' said Sonic ''Hi I'm Dash the Hedgehog I want to do what my dad did save the world'' ''How nice that gives me another day off'' said the Doctor ''So who is the oldest'' ''Well the oldest is Maria she is 16 and the youngest is Dash he is 14'' ''Oh so where is your school'' ''It's right behind are house it's really close so we don't have to run or get up so early'' ''That's nice'' answered Amy.

As night came Amy and the Doctor started to leave but the future Amy begged if they could stay and so they did. ''Wow I thought that my future is never going to be with Sonic I thought it was to good to be true wow'' ''Yea get some sleep night Sexy Ames ''Night honey.''

**That's chapter 5 please review this chapter/story. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Amy woke up finding that she was right near The Doctor. ''Hey wake up'' The Doctor woke up and said ''Since when were you my wake up call'' ''Oh I don't know but why don't we go and see my kids'' ''Fine''

Then they both went downstairs and they saw something that they both would never thought they would see they saw Maria and Dash kissing each other by the look of it they were in a passionate kiss Dash was holding Maria by her hips and Maria was hacking on Dash neck. Dash was now rubbing his hand on her back to her hips and Maria was rubbing her hands on his neck. Maria let out a small moan as soon as she moaned Dash released the kiss and asked what happened and Maria said ''Dashy why did you stop'' ''You moaned so I thought you might want to stop'' ''No Dashy please carry on I love it when you kiss me go on you know you want to'' and then they carried on. Dash pushed Maria on the sofa and they both started to move rapidly on the sofa will kissing.

Maria started to cum then Dash started to cum then both Maria and Dash was drinking each others cum. Maria was now moaning begging Dash to give her more cum then Dash gave her more this time Dash give her too much and there was a puddle of cum. Maria pushed Dash of and rushed to get a towel but then saw Amy and The Doctor.

''What was that for having sex with your own brother come on Maria answer ''Because I find him cute, attractive and hot why does it concern you'' then Amy came with a towel and said ''Honey do I know about this'' ''No'' ''So why are you doing this he is your younger brother you should never have sex with him what will your mother and father think when you have a baby with your brother'' ''I don't know I just love him'' ''Sis I love you to but I think are mom is right'' ''Yea I guess she is right sorry bro'' ''It's alright you can stilllove me but as a brother ok'' ''Yea thanks''

**That's chapter 6 hope you like it and please review this story/chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a week Amy and the Doctor decided to leave. ''I'm sorry but we just have to go home'' said the Doctor ''Ok then It's a shame though you have to leave'' said future Amy. They went in the TARDIS and they said good-bye.

The Doctor flicked the switches and the TARDIS begun to make the normal noises and they travelled in time.

They arrived and the Doctor dropped off Amy and said good-bye. When the Doctor left something hit Amy on the back.

After that Amy woke up she saw Sonic next to her and two baby boy's twins and on the other bed slept her two daughters. Then she thought it could be a dream but she wanted to believe it was true. After that she went to sleep.

**So that's it I might make a sequel but there is more chance of not making a sequel. Thank you for reading this story I will not delete this story but I have finish. Keep an eye for my new stories bye. **


End file.
